


strays

by UnexplainedEntity



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnexplainedEntity/pseuds/UnexplainedEntity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Duncan brought home a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strays

It started with one small blonde kitten. 

Rythian came home from his tattoo parlor and was greeted by the small kitten. Meowing, it began clawing it's way up Rythian's jeans, occasionally staring up at him. Rythian chuckled and picked him up, detaching it from his jeans. 

Rythian gave the kitten a good scratch behind the ears. It purred and leaned into his hand. Rythian smiled gently and kissed the kitten's forehead. The kitten gently batted his face away with his tiny paw, meowing. 

"Awww… Rythian has a soft spot for Duncat!" Rythian heard Duncan say from the kitchen. 

Rythian blushed and hid his face behind the kitten. Duncan walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. 

"You're just jealous," Rythian grumbled, "that the kitten gets more attention than you."

"Oh, you dork, I can't be jealous over a kitten! It'll take much more for me to feel jealous!"

Rythian scoffed and held the kitten closer. 

+++

A few days later, Rythian came home to a tabby orange cat name Tiddles which rubbed against Rythian's jeans and left orange hairs in its wake. 

A week later, he came home to a black and white kitten named Kitty Solo, which, along with Duncat, clawed up his jeans. 

Another week later, he found a black cat named Cathian sleeping on his favourite scarf. 

The next week…

+++

Out of pity, Kim came over and adopted Kitty Solo. Lying came over and adopted another cat, so that he would not feel lonely anymore. Zoey brought Fiona over and adopted a cat each, just because they loved cats. Tessa insisted they kept Duncat and Cathian, and she adopted them both to make sure of it. Tessa also put up a notice for cat lovers to come over and adopt as many cats as they could. 

Sadly, despite his friends' efforts, Duncan kept finding more cats to take home. It had gotten so bad that Hannah had to come in and forcefully take away some cats to put them in a proper cat shelter. 

+++

After several months of effort, begging and pleading, Rythian finally got Duncan to stop bringing home cats and to give them better homes in proper animal shelters. Although, Duncan still managed to keep Duncat, Cathian and Meowsaract, a small grey kitten with white stripes. 

+++

One day, Duncan had to open the door for Rythian. He gasped when he saw Rythian standing at the door with a dirty husky puppy in his arms.

"Can we keep him?" Rythian asked, looking at Duncan with puppy eyes.


End file.
